Unwanted memory commands have the ability to corrupt data, which may cause failures at the application and system level. Protection of data in a memory array has been proposed using various complex schemes which increase the cost and complexity of the system. At a system level, maintaining voltage sequences are costly when a system shutdown happens because power management is needed to manage these situations. But, without power management, there is always the potential that array data within memory component may be corrupted, for example, during an unsequenced power shutdown
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.